Seven Of Hearts
by Yaoi Girl and Slasherfiend
Summary: A new Girl arrives at hogwarts from America...What is to happen when cultures collide? A new DADA teacher also proves to be a challenge. After such hard work at surviving his years at hogwarts, will Hormones, Danger and just plain oddness overtake Harry's
1. New Girl At School

Title: Seven of Hearts  
  
Author: Yaoi Girl and Slasherfiend  
  
Rating: R  
  
Warnings: SLASH SLASHSLASH!!You have been warned.to all no slash fans please don't read if you are uncomfortable with 2 men going at it k?  
  
Musings: Yaoi Girl: Oki! A new girl arrives at Hogwarts who is she? What is doing there? Hehe^-^ *evil grin* That is for me to write and for you to beg for it till Slasherfiend tells me I have to post. Lol ^-^ Enjoy this chapter ^-^ This is our FIRST shot at a Harry Potter fan fic so If we are wrong in any way, PLEASE tell us!! Hehe ^-^ R&R or I sic my Anime Pooka's on you..k? ^-^ If you're interested in even more slash, mainly by ME, look up Sobakasu.  
  
Slasherfiend: This is Slasherfiend, smut freak and mistress of all written erotica. I know every piece of the good stuff out there. Bad slash is to be demolished without compunction, or mercy. If you wanna read sommat NOT slashy or evil, go to my other penname, Caramina von Strade. There's some good stuff there. If things aren't posted for a while, its' my fault, mostly because I haven't got the energy to scream at Yaoi girl to post. If we don't post for a long time, don't flame my other penname, that's rude. And while I may be a slasher, I do believe in manners, as you will here me bitch many times. Ok, I better stop, (Yaoi Girl-YOUR INTRO'S LONGER THAN MINE!!! YOU BETTER!!) Yaoi girl is looking a little irritated. Oh, yes. REVIEW SPAMMIT!  
  
Chapter 1: New Girl at School  
  
It was the first week of a new school year at Hogwarts. Students were bustling to their next class. And a particular famous wizard and his friends were talking away.  
  
"Harry, can you believe it! We're in seventh year! Bloody seventh year!" Ron was grinning from ear to ear, running backwards before Harry and Hermione. Harry cast a glance at Hermione, raising an eyebrow. She shrugged.  
  
"I have to control over my boyfriend right now, so don't look at me. And it's the 6th day of school. Give him one more day and I'm sure he'll be complaining about too much homework." Hermione said, looking at her watch. "We have Potions." She sighed and scowled at the maniacal upperclassman glint in Ron's eye.  
  
"Well if it isn't the Goody Two Shoes Gang once again-happy to have survived till 7th year, Potter? Think you'll live to graduate?" Draco Malfoy stood in front of them with Crabbe and Goyle on either side of him. Harry groaned.  
  
"Little late this year, Malfoy? Don't you usually start bothering us on the Hogwarts Express?" Harry asked glaring into Malfoy's eyes. Ron's grin faded.  
  
"BOYS! No fighting! As Prefect I'm telling you to get to your class." Hermione said. Ron stood back as he watched his girlfriend control the situation. He would dearly love to deck Malfoy, but he wasn't sure what Hermione would do to him if he did.or wouldn't do to him.  
  
"Oh, this is rich. A muggle born as a prefect," Malfoy sneered. "I'll go.but don't think it has anything to do with you, Granger." He marched in to potions.  
  
"What a jerk," Ron said as they followed. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile in Professor Dumbledore's office, a girl in a strange uniform stood. Dumbledore smiled at her warmly. "Welcome to Hogwarts Fae Summers. I received your father's owl several weeks ago. Exchange students are not something this school is accustomed to, so I hope that the Hogwarts curriculum is equal to that of the Salem Institute's. You were a seventh year student there, I understand?" The girl nodded, sending red-streaked brown braids bobbing. Her golden eyes glittered from behind rectangular sunglasses. "Are those sunglasses a part of the Salem uniform or merely an aesthetic addition?"  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry Professor. My eyes are very sensitive to light, so I put on my sunglasses as soon as I wake up." She placed them on top of her head. Dumbledore gave her a small smile. If he noticed the odd color of her eyes he did not show any sign. "It's become a habit to always have them on. I should've paid more attention, I apologize"  
  
"I see. I will inform your teachers. I hope you understand that as a 16 year old you are very young for a 7th year." He said, absently petting Fawkes. She nodded.  
  
"Yes, sir. I was the youngest in all my classes, anyway," Fae said.  
  
"Well, Ms. Summers.let us see what house you will be in." Dumbledore took the Sorting Hat from his desk and placed it on the girl's head.  
  
Fae heard a strange voice in her head. Let's see.courage.talent.think on your feet.intelligent.great ambition.but there's something else here.something dark. mysterious.I think."SLYTHERIN!!" It yelled out loud. Fae jumped. Dumbledore removed the hat with smile.  
  
"You will be in Slytherin House, then. Stay here till the end of the day, and your house Prefect will be by to see to all of the arrangements, get you aquatinted with the school.Actually, I shall introduce you to the entire school, I will call for you when it is time" he went on with a list of other housekeeping chores. "So, Ms. Summers, would you please share with me the electives you would like to take? Your schedule should be ready by tomorrow."  
  
"Sir, if I might ask two questions?" She said. Dumbledore nodded. "Well, I'm sure that my uniform is not that of Hogwarts. What should I do?" Fae did have a point. The short plaid wool skirt, white oxford shirt, navy blue knee highs and cloak with the emblem of two wands crossing each other on the shoulder was little like what she had seen the other students wearing.  
  
"You will be allowed to wear the uniform you have until you can go down to Hogsmead and get a new one. We'll just fix the emblem to show Hogwarts." He said tapping the patch. It changed to reveal a Hogwarts emblem.  
  
"Thank you.um.I was a prominent Quiditch player, the first girl seeker. will I be able to continue?"  
  
"I'm afraid that the Slytherin House team already has a seeker but you may be able to help referee the games. I fear that Madam Hooch is slowly tiring of that particular duty," Dumbledore said. She smiled.  
  
"Tell me Ms. Summers. what else should we know bout the Salem Institute's curriculum?" ~*~*~  
  
It took the rumor mill until dinnertime to pass the gossip of a new girl in Hogwarts.  
  
"I heard she came from China...or was it Beijing?" A girl sitting besides Hermione whispered.  
  
"Beijing IS China" Hermione corrected between bites of beef stew. Harry let out a sigh as he finished his plate. Ron still continued to shovel down yet another plate of mashed potatoes.  
  
"Ronald Arthur Weasley-honestly, I think that is your third helping with in the last fifteen minutes! You'll get fat at this rate!" Hermione said incredulously. Ron shrugged and swallowed a lump of potatoes.  
  
"I'm a growing boy! I have the right to eat as many servings as I need.PLUS! Quiditch season is coming. I won't pork out with the new training regimen!" Ron pouted. Hermione gave up bothering her boyfriend about his eating habits  
  
"Who's going to be our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher? Last year we practically taught the whole class ourselves and 5th year's teacher was.well, plotting to kill me. I think HE'S in St. Mungo's What's next?" Harry asked scanning the teachers table, no one new, just the malicious grin plastered on Snape's face.  
  
With a ring of silverware hitting glass from the teachers table silenced the occupant's with in the dinning room.  
  
"What the bloody hell is he so excited about?" Ron asked referring to Snape. Dumbledore cleared his throat.  
  
"I'm sure that by now you may have heard the gossip of a new student being welcomed into Hogwarts." He said, not bothering to raise his voice. "Many of which are true." He said and motioned for someone to enter the dining room. She had an exotic look and the sunglasses she wore added a touch of mystery. With a hand gesture Dumbledore lowered the intensity of the light slightly, just as the girl reached the teachers table. She raised her glasses to her head and looked out onto the whole student body. "I would like you to meet Fae Summers. She is an American, and from Salem's Witches and Wizards Institute. Although young for it, by our standards, she is in seventh year and will be graduating with that class." He announced. Ron practically choked on the pudding he was eating. Hermione soothingly patted his back still watching as Dumbledore continued. "She will be a permanent member of the community and I expect you to welcome her with open arms."  
  
"WHAT HOUSE IS SHE IN!!" Someone shouted from the Hufflepuff table. Dumbledore chuckled.  
  
"Answering the question Mr. Finch-Fletchy just asked.Ms. Summers will be joining Slytherin house." A cheer rose from the Slytherin table. Harry and Ron groaned.  
  
"What the bloody! She's to flippin' gorgeous to be in Slytherin." Ron hissed referring to the other Slytherin girls in their year, whose appearance wasn't necessarily the most appealing. Hermione slapped him over the head.  
  
"Watch it Weasley, or you'll be in trouble with me way more than you want to be." Ron gave her a weak grin. Fae slid into the seat besides Draco. He whispered something into her ear and she chuckled.  
  
"Awww hell..There goes another one into the clutches of Draco Malfoy. " Ron sighed, as he finished the rest of his pudding.  
  
"Come on, sweets, we better be leaving for our house." Hermione said standing up and awaiting her friends to follow.  
  
"What ever you say Head Girl," Ron sighed grabbing her waist and walking away with Harry following. As they exited a voice caught their attention.  
  
"Hey Potter!" Draco yelled "Have you met our new member?" He said motioning towards Fae. She gave them a small smile.  
  
"Hello." She said and shouldered her duffle bag. Draco looked shocked, he was expecting her to bad mouth him after he told her he was against Harry and the gang.  
  
"Welcome to Hogwarts" Hermione said shaking Fae's hand, recovering faster than the boys "I hope to see you in class."  
  
"Yes.." Fae said before being dragged off by Draco. Draco cast a backwards glance, sending Harry a glare. Harry sent on back a sly grin.  
  
"Come on Harry, let's go, I'm not bloody feeling so wonderful." Ron said groaning slightly. Hermione help hold him up and gave him a kiss on the forehead.  
  
"Come on guys, let's get you back to the dormitories" She said nodding for Harry to follow.  
  
TBC  
  
The mystery..the..um.thingy! Writers love Reviews and we thrive on them so PLEASE REVIEW!! We want to know if we're doing a good job! 


	2. Revealing Secrets

Title: Seven of Hearts  
  
Author: Yaoi Girl and Slasherfiend  
  
Rating: R  
  
Warnings: SLASH SLASH SLASH!! You have been warned.to all no slash fans please don't read if you are uncomfortable with 2 men going at it k?  
  
Chapter 2: Revealing Secrets  
  
Fae appeared to be a quick learner, at least of places, because by the end of her first week, she knew her way around better than most of the sixth years.  
  
"I don't get it she's too nice to be a Slytherin." Ron said at breakfast. Harry nodded in agreement.  
  
"Yes that is definitely one thing I'm bound not to understand." Hermione said  
  
"On top of that she hangs out with Malfoy and the group. Have you seen how they act together? They seem more like they're related than classmates." Harry added casting a glance at Fae as she laughed at a joke someone at her table had just said. Malfoy whispered something into her ear and she simply nodded looking at her watch. Slowly they got up from their seats and headed out the door. Crabbe, and Goyle following. Harry grinned at his friends and they followed.  
  
"What are following us for Potter?" Draco asked.  
  
"What and destroy the whole schedule we have set up?" Ron said with a grin.  
  
"Be quiet Weasel, People like you should pay for every word you say..maybe then they'll shut up" Draco sent back. Thus the verbal sparring began. Meanwhile Hermione and Fae were on the side lines chatting on recent events.  
  
"Yes that assignment that Professor Binns gave was so simple.." Fae said Hermione nodded.  
  
"You just had to read chapter 23 completely and you would understand."  
  
"That's what I was trying to explain to Dra but will he listen to me? Nooo he simply mumbles something about us only being on chapter 3 and continues reading through the whole book before he arrives at chapter 23."  
  
"Same with Harry and Ron..I think it's just a guy thing."  
  
"True"  
  
"I think it's time for our first class.. Shall we?" Hermione asked motioning towards the arguing boys.  
  
"Yes." Fae said and both proceeded to separate their respective sides.  
  
"That's enough for this morning's argument." Fae said placing a hand on Draco's shoulder  
  
That was a normal morning. Fae had convinced that boys will be boys and allowing them to insult each other before classes begun caused less havoc between classes. Hermione agreed so they just chatted away along the boys to let out any steam. Not that the boys every truly noticed.  
  
"Let's head to Defense Against the Dark Arts." Hermione said. Gently leading Ron and Harry behind the Slytherin group.  
  
"Top o' the morning to ya Harry, Ron, Hermione!" He greeted  
  
"Aye how are ya Seamus" Harry mocked in a fake Irish accent. Seamus elbowed him.  
  
"Where were you this morning for breakfast?" Hermione asked as they headed down the hall.  
  
"errr,.aa.well..I slept in.." Seamus said nervously scratching the back of his head." Oi, I hope we don't have Snape Substituting again. " he quickly changed the subject. They had had a rotating cast of teachers supervising their classes for the past week.  
  
They walked into the DADA classroom, and found most of the class already in their seats, transfixed by the short, ginger haired woman sitting behind the teacher's desk. She had her eyes closed and Harry thought he saw headphones in her ears. Harry had never seen her before. But that wasn't what bothered him. It was the fact she was singing a very inappropriate muggle song he remembered hearing once.  
  
"Don't get strung out, by the way I look Don't judge a book by its cover, I'm not much of a man by the light of day But by night I'm one hell of a lover I'm just a sweet transvestite from Transsexual, Transylvania-huh-huh! Harry banged into Draco at the "lover" line, he forgot he hadn't stopped walking. Draco didn't seem to notice for about three seconds, before turning to Harry questioningly, and nodding towards the teacher. Harry shrugged. They slipped into the only empty seats left, two right across the aisle from each other, in the very front row. Their eyes never left the ginger haired woman.  
  
"Let me show you around, and maybe play you a sound You look like you're both pretty groovy." She splayed her hands in the direction of Harry and Draco. Harry clenched the sides of his desk. Fae chuckled maliciously from the back.  
  
"Or if you want something visual that's not to abysmal We could take in an old Steve Reeve's movie" The woman was quiet for a few seconds. Harry turned his head to look at his silent fellow classmates. Ron was sitting two rows behind him with his mouth hanging open. Hermione reached over and closed it for him before raising her hand.  
  
"Umm, excuse me, are you the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?" she asked.  
  
"Well you got caught with a flat well, how bout that? Well babies, don't you panic. By the light of the night, it'll all seem alright, I'll get you a satanic mechanic. I'm just a sweet transvestite from Transsexual, Transylvania-huh-huh!" She opened her eyes, then jerked the headphones off her ears and shoved them into a desk drawer, quickly setting a yellow piece of paper on the desk and folding her hands over it.  
  
"Good Morning. Um.when did you get here?" She asked.  
  
"Um.about.well, 2 or 3 minutes ago miss.Professor... um.. Who are you?" Hermione asked. The woman got up from the desk and stood before it. She wore a heavy silk cream skirt which fell to just above the middle of her calf; a matching shirt with flowing sleeves tied at the wrist. Over it was an orange silk bodice which changed color from yellow to red depending on how the light hit it. She wore gold rimmed oval spectacles, and her hair had two decorated wooden sticks thrust into a complex looking bun.  
  
"Rowan-Avalon, Professor Rowan-Avalon. I'm your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." She said grabbing the yellow sheet of paper. "I'm guessing you are my seventh year class. For those of you who don't know, that was Sweet Transvestite, from a Muggle musical called the Rocky Horror Picture Show. I highly recommend it to all of you. You are probably old enough to enjoy it (1)" She said with a straight face. The class began to wonder about their new teacher.was she sane? She cleared her throat, "Now, to find out who you are. Let's take attendance, shall we?" She glanced down at the sheet. Her mouth formed a small O. "This is the.Gryffindor/Slytherin class.How. appropriate. Having you at around" She looked down at her watch. " 8 o'clock in the morning. The gods are punishing me. I knew great uncle had it in for me when he told me about this job.This would never happen with the Ravenclaw/Hufflepuff class.Or even with the first years, I mean it might even go over their heads!" Professor Rowan-Avalon was ricocheting of the walls of sense. Now the class was positive, their new teacher was a mental case. "That's it." she sighed " Back to attendance."  
  
"Brown, Lavender"  
  
"Present!"  
  
She breezed through the list till she was met with- "Granger..oh," She looked farther through the list "crap. Potter.Weasley.Why?"  
  
"Professor?" Harry asked.  
  
"Oh not you, dear. It's the trouble that seems to follow you and your little band." She said sweetly. Draco chuckled at the truth. Professor R. A. fixed her gaze onto him, in silent inspection. Suddenly her face lit with the enlightenment of recognition. "OH! You're Lucius Malfoy's kid!" She said happily. Draco blinked. "I dated him for a while. can't remember why. OH YEAH! My hormones were running the show.And he was cute.when he wasn't scowling. Yeah, that explains a lot. " Draco wore a look of absolute horror on his face. Harry gave him a smug smile of revenge. The professor continued through the list.  
  
"Longbottom, Neville" She looked intently at Neville  
  
"P.Present?" Neville stuttered out.  
  
"I had the honor of knowing your parents," she said, absolutely serious. "Two of the kindest people I ever knew." Neville blushed. "If you are anything like them" She continued. "It would be my pleasure to have you in this class" Millicent Bulstrode almost burst into hysterics. "Ah, Ms. Bulstrode, your mother logged more hours in detention than any one else in the history of the school. Let's try not to break the record shall we?" Harry was now very confused. Who was this woman again? Hadn't he just heard her singing a song about a transvestite a few minutes ago? And there was something in her demeanor that was nagging his memory. WHAT WAS IT!?  
  
"Professor?" Harry raised his hand. "What house were you from?"  
  
"Why Gryffindor of course, wouldn't want to break the family tradition now would I?" She continued with the Slytherin half of the list without further pause. She then set the paper down on her desk when she finished and looked at the class.  
  
"Now. let me make this clear. I am the premiere Scholar of the Defense Against the Dark Arts in Europe and North America. I am a highly respected Auror, and have recently returned from Albania studying the effects of the Dark Lord's presence upon the local populations, both magical and non- magical. I was requested to come here and teach by Headmaster Dumbledore barely two weeks ago. He has yet to provide me with a satisfactory answer as to why he could not find another teacher, but that can be explored at a later date. I have spoken with the other Professors of this school, and with your past Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers, those who aren't dead or terminally insane. Meaning, I was only able to speak with Professor Lupin. And for all of you eager looking Gryffindor, he is doing quite well, "she looked pointedly at Harry, " And has recently gotten a dog. Snuffles, I think he named it. For the irony I suppose. Massive, black thing." Harry's eyes doubles in size. What was his Godfather doing at Professor Lupin's house? And how did Professor R.A. know about it?  
  
"What Professor Lupin told me," she continued, "Was extremely useful, though also very disturbing. We will be spending the first half of this term playing catch-up. The next half of the term and the next semester will be spent learning all you should know for your NEWTs. The last term will be spent learning all the fun advanced stuff that I will not let you leave my class without knowing. Not with the Dark Lord out there. Also," she said firmly. " In this class, his name is VOLDEMORT!" The class cringed. "That is his name. Not "You-Know-Who". Don't give him the pleasure of knowing your fear. The Muggles have known monsters far worse than Voldemort, and they not only call them by name, but they make rapacious fun of them too. Believe me, seeing Hitler get a pineapple up you know where. " Harry and Draco cringed. That would be PAINFUL.In the back Fae snickered. She had SEEN that movie (2).".Is quite hilarious. "R.A. continued. Seeing the looks her class was giving her, she added, "And yes, I am also a Scholar of Muggle Culture. I even got my Discman to run on magic, not batteries."  
  
Fae shrieked. "REALLY! CAN YOU TEACH ME? The last one I tried it on blew up."  
  
"That happened to about five before I figured out how to compensate for the.See me after class and I'll give you the spell." Professor R.A. said.  
  
In her third row seat, Hermione was beaming. She was going to enjoy DADA this year.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Their next class that day was Care of Magical Creatures. Considering that Professor R.A. had played a Muggle game called Jeopardy with them to review (interspersed with um, odd comments), they doubted that anything Hagrid could do would be interesting. Except Fae.  
  
"Wel'ome!" Hagrid said grinning from ear to ear. "Today we will be studying one of the student's magical creature."  
  
"SO were going to study an owl, cat, or toad?" Dean asked disgustedly  
  
"Nope.Ms. Summer could you please call your magical creature?" Hagrid said. The students turned to Fae, she faltered for a minute before sighing and removing a whistle of some sort. She blew it, no sound came out. She put it back into her bag and sighed.  
  
"Um.I don't think any animal could have heard that Mr. Hagrid sir.." Neville said looking up at Hagrid.  
  
"Don't worry her creature will come soon. Cute thing likes wandering through the forbidden forest." Hagrid said excitedly. Fae let out a growl.  
  
"Baka.(3)" She said before covering her mouth to form a primitive loud speaker. "ONI!! GET OVER HERE THIS INSTANT!"  
  
"Oni?" Harry said looking at her.  
  
"It means demon in Japanese. Her full name is Oni Tenshi-Demonic Angel. I just call her Oni cuz she usually acts like an demon. I have a friend that knows Japanese and he gave me the name." She cast a glance at the outskirts of the forbidden forest. A creature about the size out a Rotweiller zoomed out and ended up tackling Fae, licking her face with such enthusiasm it almost ate her sunglasses. She giggled and pushed it off.  
  
"THIS is Oni" She said. The creature most definitely a breed of Dragon but.weren't they illegal to own? The scales were a gray color and its ears pricked up small stub-like horns were near the ears. Sitting on it's haunches it reached Fae's waist. Its paws seemed to be way too big in proportion to its body giving it a klutzy look. Its tail wrapped around its legs and was smooth.  
  
"Isn't it illegal to own a dragon?" Ron asked eyeing the dragon cautiously. He still had memories of Hagrid's dragon Norbert.  
  
" I believe that there is a slight loop hole. You must have a license and there's only one breed.Pixie Dragons. Not many people have it because they are hard to find and train in general." She said scratching behind the dragons ears.  
  
" So. How old is she?" Hermione asked inching her way towards the dragon.  
  
"Oh.this one..She's still a little dragonlet at 13 years of age but she won't grow any larger after now."  
  
"Does she breathe fire?" Neville asked stepping away from the dragon.  
  
"Nope but she does have a power.allow me to demonstrate." She led the dragon to Hagrid's wood cabin. "Although gray is the Pixie Dragons original color it has the power to become invisible." At the word invisible the Dragon seemed to disappear out of thin air. "It's instinctive for the dragons to do it due to their size versus other dragons. She snapped her fingers and Oni appeared behind Draco making him jump back in surprise. The class burst into laughter.  
  
"Ain't it the cutest thing ever?" Hagrid asked patting Oni on the head. "Spend the rest of the period as a free one. spend time with Oni she always likes attention." The student needed no second bidding as they all came closer to the pixie dragon patting its head.  
  
The rest of the day past as it's usual and Draco and Fae entered Slytherin common room both joking around.  
  
"I still don't get why you don't you finish your homework at the same time I do? It takes you longer." Draco said with a grin.  
  
"Maybe because I put more effort than you do." She said sitting in one of the black leather sofas and settling in to it  
  
"Well good night Fae." Draco said heading to his dormitories. Fae smiled and waved at him.  
  
It was 9 o'clock when Fae finished her homework and 12 when she decided that she had to return to the girls' dormitories. She really didn't like the girls in her house and neither did they. She sighed and lay down on the couch she was close to drifting off when the boys' dormitory door slid open. She stood stark still. Who the hell would be awake and leaving the house common room at 12:30?! She took a peak to see who was leaving. It was Draco. What the? Why is Draco leaving at this hour? Curiosity got the best of Fae as she stood up and followed Draco in the shadows of the hall unnoticed Draco stopped in the corridor as if blindly in search of something. or someone. Harry appeared before Draco from under an invisibility cloak. With a tender smile, (Had Fae ever seen such a lustfully sappy expression on Draco's face?) Draco embraced Harry and disappeared beneath the cloak. Fae grinned, what even Dumbledore didn't know was that her family had a little talent that was quite hush hush about, and for a good reason. They could see through any invisibility spell. All of them. And it was a good thing Draco and Harry didn't know this because.  
  
'Jesus' thought Fae. Upon entering the cloak Harry had locked Draco in a passionate kiss. He was forceful about it too. 'And *I* thought he was a good boy..' Fae could practically SEE the tongue interchange as the couple proceeded to clean out each others tonsils, thoroughly. Harry pushed Draco against the wall fingers pulling the clasp of Draco's robes, desperately trying to bare the chest of his lover.  
  
Fae turned away. She would never be able to face either of them tomorrow without totally losing it if she saw more. She headed back to the Slytherin common room. So, Potter and Malfoy, mortal enemies by day, and passionate-A muffled moan came from the hall behind her-Correction, VERY passionate lovers by night. As she entered the Slytherin common room her face cracked into a grin. She had just *known* that those two.were.well.yeah.She just had known it!! Climbing up the stairs and laying on the bed the song Professor Rowan Avalon Crept into her head.  
  
If you want something visual, that's not too abysmal  
  
Fae spent the rest of that night planning on just HOW to torment Draco the tomorrow morning.  
  
TBC  
  
(1) Rocky Horror Picture Show RULES  
  
(2) It comes from Little Nicky  
  
(3) It means stupid in a good way (Japanese)  
  
You want more? You review or we Never, EVER post again *evil grins* We bribe..^-^ We like to. Trust me things get so much more interesting. ^-^ 


	3. Old Friends Meet New

Chapter 3: Old friends meet new  
  
The next morning Draco exited the boys' dormitory to be greeted by Fae's ever knowing grin. He looked at her with an eyebrow raised.  
  
"What has you so flippin giddy this morning?" He asked exiting the common room heading for the dining room.  
  
"I know something I shouldn't" Fae practically sung, shit eating grin still on her face.  
  
"Oh really?" Draco said tauntingly. Fae nodded and whispered the "forbidden information into Draco's ear. To say Draco turned 30 odd shades of red would be an understatement He pushed Fae into an abandoned classroom. "HOW THE BLOODY HELL DID YOU FIND OUT!!" Fae winced at the scream and caressed her right ear, the one closest to Draco.  
  
"Someone should make sure he's not being followed when leaving to do his boyfriend." Fae said mischievously. Draco grabbed her shoulders.  
  
"You can't tell anyone" Draco pleaded. "If the student body figured this out... You can kiss Harry and My reputation goodbye." Fae placed a kiss on Draco's cheek.  
  
"I understand...I guess some people have big sticks up their asses." Fae said. "You would've loved Salem...Homosexuality is totally accepted!"  
  
"Americans..." Draco rolled his eyes. As they both exited the classroom and eventually arrived at the Dinning hall they saw Harry and friends were already there. Fae still wore a knowing grin. Oh yes she had soo seen it coming.  
  
"Quiditch will be coming soon" Harry said grinning.  
  
"I can't wait till I get a piece of those bludgers." Ron grinned.  
  
"We'll be starting practices by next week we want to be in shape." Harry said. He and unanimously become the captain this year seeing that he had played in the team all 7 years in Hogwarts.  
  
"It's perfect timing and weather to..." Ron was interrupted by a cry of happiness coming from the entrance where the former captain of the Gryffindor team stood looking straight at Harry. "Well, well if it isn't Harry Potter" Oliver said in excitement to see that the teams "secret weapon" was still enrolled into the school.  
  
"Oliver?!?" Harry screeched "What the hell are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm the new Gryffindor Coach..." Wood said with a grin "Let's see if we can get that Quiditch cup with our name engraved on it, this year. This IS your last year...We wouldn't want you to leave Hogwarts with a horrible losing streak"  
  
"Well noo of course not but..."  
  
"Wonderful then there will be practice tomorrow night. Make sure the rest of the team knows!" With that said Oliver turned around and left the Dinning hall leaving Harry in total shock as to what just happened.  
  
"What the hell is he on?" Ron asked looking just as shocked as Harry  
  
"I don't know but I'd hate to see what would happen if the whole team doesn't arrive at time"  
  
"An angry Oliver Wood would prove to be rather frightening" Ron nodded.  
  
Thus Harry, Ron and the rest of the Quiditch team's nightmare on the quiditch field began.  
  
~*~ 1 Month Later~*~  
  
It was in the middle of Dinner on October 29th when the announcement f 2 more new students would arrive and that a Halloween dance would be held instead of the usual feast.  
  
"Both Muggle like clothes and dress robes are allowed! Your choice!" Dumbledore announced "The new students will arrive tomorrow so I'll expect you to welcome them as warmly as you welcome Fae into our school. Cheers rose form all the tables.  
  
"So do you know these new people coming?" Hermione asked Fae right after diner. Fae shrugged.  
  
"I might...They're coming from Salem again so I'm sure that I do but I'm just not completely informed"  
  
"We'll just find out tomorrow I guess..." Harry said shrugging. : Come on Hermione... I think Ron is already going to fall asleep...Quiditch practices are really wiping us out."  
  
"When are your practices?" Fae asked  
  
"Tomorrow nights our next one please come and watch...unless Wood throws you out I don't know..." Harry said and headed to the common room.  
  
~*~Next Day~*~  
  
Gossip swam through every class and the rumors were so incredible in variation that every one in the school had no idea what was going on. And it seemed like the day dragged on and a millennium passed till Dinner. Fae was excited as she headed to the dining room with Draco and Harry, Heroine and Ron behind these students were from Salem coming and she desperately hope it was one of her friends. Still on that train of thought she never saw the person that dragged her to the floor giving her a powerful hug.  
  
"FAE FAE!!" The person squealed. Fae's eyes seemed to bulge out of her eye sockets as she realized just who had plowed her.  
  
"C....CAT?!" She said happily as the boy that glomped her helped her up. The boy was about Harry and Draco's age. He had blonde hair tipped with a cherry red color. His bright blue eyes looked at her mischievously.  
  
"In the flesh..." He said.  
  
"Um....Fae?" Hermione interrupted absolutely confused.  
  
"This is Charles...He's one of the new students and I'm sure a guy named Taylor is probably not far behind." Fae said allowing for Charles to wrap his arms around her waist. "He is one of my best friends." She grinned giving him a light peck on the cheek.  
  
"Nice to meet you Charles" Harry said. Charles nodded.  
  
"So have you guys been taking good care of Fae?" He asked Fae nodded.  
  
"Draco's real nice to me and I always chat with these guys. I like them." Fae informed him  
  
"Where' is Oni?" He asked  
  
"She has to stay outside."  
  
"Aww poor baby..."  
  
"Um...Fae?" Draco informed. "We need to get into the Dining hall". Fae nodded. Gave Charles a last hug and left to the dining hall.  
  
"Give Taylor a kiss for me!" She yelled before continuing.  
  
The dining hall was horrible a compilation of gossip chatting and laughing was making anybody have a head ache. Blue sparks came out of Professor Dumbledore's wand. The Dining hall silenced.  
  
"Well...Our new students have arrived!" He said cheers rang through the houses tables.  
  
"Our first is Charles Xavier! He will be joining our Gryffindor house!" Charles entered the dinning room and sat at the Gryffindor table. "Our next student is Taylor Matthews...Ravenclaw!" A boy with a mess of brown hair and a pair of sunglasses like Fae entered and sat at the Ravenclaw table. Fae could just imagine the amount of girls swooning over those two. Too bad they were...taken.  
  
I wonder if they'll wear muggle clothes to the dance a girl asked besides Fae. An evil plot began forming in Fae's mind. Ah yes....this was going to be a school dance to be remembered. None of the teachers noticed the evil glint in her eye...except for Rowan-Avalon, who had the sense not to let it show. Yes, she was definitely going to chaperone THIS dance, if only to just see what Summers was planning.  
  
TBC ...  
  
PLEASE? Review? We won't post the next two chapters if you don't!!!!!! 


	4. Halloween Nightmares

Chapter 4: Halloween Nightmares  
  
Despite the fact that witches and wizards know that Halloween had no evil portents, Charles and Taylor seemed to habit of mixing various solutions in Professor Snape's potions class:  
  
"MR.XAVIER defy the accepted truth. The day they began regular classes was long remembered in Hogwarts lore. Charles seemed to have a!!" Snape bellowed. "What on this good earth are you doing?"  
  
"Just a second!" Charles said from the back of the room. Professor Snape advanced.  
  
"I will no—"  
  
BOOM!  
  
Charles and his lab partner, Neville Longbottom, stood before a smoking and shattered cauldron, hair on end, and soot covering their faces. Snape stood 10 feet away, his skin having gained a grayish tinge from the explosion. Harry began a mental countdown. '3...2...1' POW...  
  
"MR.XAVIER!! Even Longbottom hasn't managed to botch THIS potion, yet somehow you manage to do it on your first try!"  
  
"But...I meant to do that" Charles said Then looked at the glare he was receiving. "But... Didn't you see that! It looked so COOL! And I even got the pink hair!" Neville nervously glanced at Charles.  
  
"P...Pink!?" Neville's voice quivered.  
  
"Yea of course." Charles said as though the thought was the most logical thing in the universe. To prove his point he took some soot out of his hair to reveal a color that could glow in the dark.  
  
Meanwhile in Professor Trelawney's Divination class:  
  
Taylor insisted on correcting Professor Trelawney on each and every prophecy. A slender pointed to Ron.  
  
"MR. WEASLEY! Beware!" Trelawney said mysteriously "You.....will...DIE!!" Ron gulped down.  
  
"Me?!" He said his voice slightly rose. A hand rested on his shoulder.  
  
"Don't worry you'll be 89 when THAT happens" Taylor said. Ron breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"MR.MATTHEWS! Could you please NOT interrupt me prophecies?" Professor Trelawney said indignantly  
  
"And leave for WORRY himself into an early grave?" Taylor asked a smug grin on his face "And don't tell me I'm gunna die cause we all are eventually" Professor Trelawney looked taken aback.  
  
"Well I shou—"  
  
"Dismiss me from this class?"  
  
"Well...Yes and also I--"  
  
"Should report me to professor Dumbledore?"  
  
"YES....and tell me—"  
  
"How do I manage to complete each sentence you happen to say?' Taylor chuckled "I'm a natural seer"  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"You still want me to leave the class room huh?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Ok" Taylor shrugged and shouldered his backpack "Just so you know Charles is coming here next period. I recommend you say bye-bye to your favorite crystal ball" With that said he made his exit leaving Professor Trelawney to wonder.  
  
Unfortunately Taylor's prophecy came true when Charles decided to pour some sort of potion that manages to break the crystal ball.  
  
Although the boys were nightmares in the classroom I was obvious they had become practically every girls dream boy in Hogwarts. Unfortunately both of them were totally uninterested. Not that the girls were going to give up. This as another interesting addition to the Halloween dance.  
  
Girls through out the school were in their finest dress robes prepared to shock both boys with their looks. All arrived on time and awaiting the arrival of the boys. Ron and Harry stood in a corner wearing jeans and shirt. The music was the usual dull ballroom they got stuck with at all dances.  
  
"Thank God Hermione isn't that nuts!" Ron said.  
  
"Where did she go I didn't see her go into the girl's dormitory"  
  
"Oh Fae dragged her off saying that she was going to help Hermione to get ready. I am slightly worried on what she's going to do to my girl..." Ron said trying to figure out what Fae and Hermione were doing. Squeals of surprise came from girls as they saw Charles and Taylor enter. The words visually orgasmic would come to ones mind when they saw both boys. Taylor was wearing Baggy khakis and a tight black t shirt his hair was down, a spiked leash bracelet was around his wrist and pooka shells adorned his neck. Charles left his hair bright pink and wore tight black leather pants and a cropped shirt. He wore a spiked leash on his neck and a thick chain bracelet on his wrist. Both boys were immediately surrounded by girls. Practically walking over them to make it to Harry and Ron.  
  
"Good Gods! Do they have no life?" Taylor muttered under his voice. Charles looked slightly shaken. Harry and Ron chuckled. "Sorry were late"  
  
"OH! By the way! Ron-- Hermione is looking gorgeous!" Charles reported. "They let me do her hair..."  
  
"You did Hermione's hair?!" Ron looked worried. His girlfriend had her hair one by a boy who thought pink hair was "fun" to accidentally get from an explosion.  
  
"Yeah I used to do Fae's but she learned from me to fast"  
  
"oh..."  
  
"See...Here they come..." Taylor said motioning to the door. There entered Fae and Hermione. Hermione was breath taking and Ron could just stare. She wore a hipster khaki skirt that reached just above her knees and an off the shoulder shirt. Her hair was completely straight and a slight tint of gold highlights was on her hair. Besides her was Fae who looked ready to party. She had tight leather flares that had red embroidered dragons down the side and a blood red tank top that clung in just the right places. She had a spiked collar on her neck like Charles as well as a thick chain and a pooka shell bracelet. Ron and Harry stood their speechless as both girls approached them.  
  
"So what do ya think?" Fae asked  
  
"Wow" Harry said, as Ron still remained speechless. He elbowed Ron. The red- head snapped out of it. He gave Hermione a hug and whispered into her ear.  
  
"You look incredible" She blushed.  
  
"So when does the dance really start?" Charles asked now equipped with his partners in crime.  
  
"Um...it is..." Harry responded  
  
"But...." Charles looked crestfallen.  
  
"Don't worry" Fae grinned, whipping out a CD case, Charles practically threw himself on top f her.  
  
"I love you I love you I love you" He said taking the CD case out of her case and running to the boy in charge of music. In a fast undertone, he explained what a CD was, and how to use one with magic. The boy beamed and nodded, taking the CD. Taking out his wand, he cast a quick spell. With a flash of red sparks, all music stopped in the halls giving the impression that somebody cursed the DJ. The CD was floating in the air, spinning on top of a glowing red cloud. Music boomed through the hall. Charles held up a hand and showed three fingers. The DJ nodded and tapped the top of the CD three times. Base and a soft drum beat with a distinct Latin feel filled the hall.  
  
He comes from a foreign place  
  
An Island far away  
  
Intrigues me with every move  
  
Till I'm breathless  
  
I'm helpless  
  
Can't keep my cool.  
  
Fae stood up with a grin THIS was her song. She grabbed Taylor's hand and nodded for Charles to follow. All three stood on the small makeshift Dance floor finding the beat.  
  
Steals My heart when he takes my hand  
  
And we dance to the rhythm of the land  
  
I feel his finger tips grip my hips  
  
As I slip  
  
As we dip into a rare bliss  
  
Students watched in total shock as the new students commenced to dance, hips swinging from side to side in beat with the smooth music. Professor R.A., standing in a corner, had beamed at the use of the CD, and was moving in the slow scintillating motions of a salsa.  
  
Mama used to tell me  
  
Beware of those Latin lovers  
  
I gave my heart to soon  
  
And that's how I became your mother  
  
I say; ay mama you seem to forget  
  
I'm not in love yet  
  
Sweet talk won't win me over  
  
But then I realize  
  
Big Brown eyes can hypnotize  
  
Fae closed her eyes giving her a euphoric look as Taylor gently grabbed her hip and gently pushed her closer to her. She ran her hand through her hair so it could stay out of her face. Charles stood before her. He wore a knowing grin on his face. He knew this was Fae's favorite song.  
  
When he says!  
  
I am full blood BORIQUA  
  
Reads the tattoo on his arm  
  
He tells me mami I need ya!  
  
I can't stand this for to long  
  
As we dance to el ritmo  
  
I say te quiero (te quiero)  
  
I begin to give in with out hesitation  
  
Can't help my infatuation  
  
Draco watched in totals shocked. Was the girl in tight leather, dancing very closely between both boys in public actually the girl he met a week ago? Was it in any way possible? No...right? He cast a glance at Harry And his friends. Hermione looked interested in the dancing and was tapping her foot to the beat of the song. Ron was in absolute shock. If his Jaw could unhinged it would've been on the floor. Harry was looking around and His eyes locked in with Draco. Draco raised an eyebrow in question. Harry shrugged.  
  
Skin the color of Cinnamon  
  
His eyes light up and I melt with in  
  
Feels so good it must be a sin  
  
I can't stop  
  
What I started  
  
I'm giving in  
  
Taylor gave Charles a grin. Charles seemed to enjoy the song almost as much as Fae. Charles gave Taylor a sensuous wink and Taylor blushed in reaction. 'Damn the boy can still make me blush'  
  
He gives life to my fantasies  
  
Sparks a passion inside of me  
  
Finds the words when I can not speak  
  
In the silence his heart beat is music to me  
  
Fae's hand was placed gently on Charles's chest as both boys proceeded to sandwich her in. She opened her eyes to look around. No one else was dancing. She shrugged their loss if they didn't know music like this.  
  
Mama used to tell me  
  
Not to rush love with another  
  
Said I'm not trying to lecture  
  
I just care about my daughter  
  
I said ay mama, You seem to forget  
  
I never will let  
  
A man control my emotions  
  
But when he smiles  
  
I feel just like a little child  
  
Hermione's foot unconsciously tapped lightly to the beat of the music. She had to confess that the music was very good. And well the dancing...She looked at Fae and her friends as they began dancing clothes seemed to be the only things that separated them. She looked around to see other's overall reactions. The slithering girls all glared at Fein distaste. Seamus was starring mischievously at the couple whispering funny comment to His best friend Dean. Dean would chuckle and continue watching. Neville and Ginny were blushing. Draco was silently accepting the fact that Fae was actually the girl dancing between two gorgeous boys. Harry as still in an utter state of confusion. Then there was Ron... If his jaw could unhinge there would be no doubt that it would fall into the deepest depths of hell. She rolled her eyes and closed his mouth for fear that his jaw just MIGHT unhinge if kept open.  
  
When he says!  
  
I am full blood BORIQUA!  
  
Reads the tattoo on his arm  
  
He always tells me mami I need ya!  
  
And my head beat grows as strong  
  
As we dance to el ritmo  
  
He whispers te quiero  
  
Then I give in with out hesitation  
  
Can't help my infatuation!  
  
Fae side stepped out of both boys reach and turned to them and began to sing the words.  
  
Caught between my mama's words and what I feel inside  
  
I just wanna explore his world  
  
A part of me just wants to hide  
  
Should I risk it?  
  
Can't resist it...  
  
This has caught me by surprise!  
  
Should I go with him to Puerto Rico  
  
I can't hold back no more!  
  
Fae spun into Taylor's arms both began dancing in tune with the heavy Latin beat that blasted salsa. Their bodies were in total synchronicity from practice. Both were in perfect step. Spins a dips accompanied the steps. Charles proceeded to get others out to dance. He dragged Ron and Hermione out first and motioned for them to watch and learn the steps Taylor and Fae were doing. The last chorus came up and soon every one was dancing, with or with out a partner.  
  
I am full blood BORIQUA!  
  
Reads the tattoo on his arm  
  
He's always saying mami I need ya!  
  
And My heart beat grows strong  
  
As we dance to el ritmo  
  
He whispers te quiero  
  
Ands soon I give in with out hesitation to my infatuation!  
  
The song ended quickly after leaving the students riled up but with nothing to do. Charles and Summers grinned and nodded agreeably. Both stepped on to the front and the students watched excitedly what the transfer students were going to do. A chorus of women's voices filled the air.  
  
"Hey sister go sister so sister flow sister  
  
Hey sister go sister so sister flow sister"  
  
Students tapped to the beat as they watched what was going on.  
  
Fae summoned a microphone as Charles summoned a chair. Fae began.  
  
He met Marmalade down at ol' Moulin rouge  
  
Strutting her stuff on the street  
  
She said hello Joe you wanna give it a go OH!  
  
Taylor let out a chuckle. Man was the student body in for a surprise. By this time Fae was in front of Charles who goofily sat in a chair he summoned. She stood before him.  
  
And began the coordinated move. Charles's hand met Fae's hip in a lusty grip.  
  
Gitchy Gitchy yaya dada!  
  
Gitchy Gitchy yaya he!  
  
Mocha choca lata yaya  
  
Creole Lady Marmalade  
  
Fae's hip swerved as she made a move that eventually had her straddling Charles's lap.  
  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi  
  
Ce soir!  
  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi.  
  
The student body was in shock. Charles and Fae might as well have been having sex with clothes on; well actually that's what they DID look like they were.  
  
The crowd was so enthralled at Charles's and Fae's performance that none noticed the sudden dazed-out look Taylor had. That is, before all the lights and music in the Great Hall snapped off. Taylor's body took an unearthly glow and students backed away as his body began to spasm uncontrollably. His arms thrashed and clawed at unseen enemies and himself. His eyes gave chills. There was no iris or visible pupil; his eyes were a pure white. Charles and Fae pushed through the crowds to hold Taylor's arms, preventing any damage. Rowan-Avalon held back the other students, realizing Charles and Fae knew more about this tan she did. Sprout, who was also chaperoning, ran to the teacher meeting. Charles whispered comforting word into Taylor's ear.  
  
"Come one Taylor, I know you can hear me, come back to me, I know you're in there somewhere." Taylor's body slowly ceased to shake. He began to speak but in a voice not his own. It was cold, dead, and eerie and it seemed to engulf the whole Great Hall.  
  
"Beware of the Dark Lord...No one is safe, but there is still hope—The chosen heir to be the next Dark Lord has a choice as well as those preparing do... The power of three will save us from him. The seer, The clairvoyant and the survivor. But the power of many will destroy all evil... Fate will not help, only actions will... Actions will determine fate." With that Taylor collapsed in a pile of limps. Rowan-Avalon rushed to him and gave him a slight examination. Charles stepped behind tears brimming.  
  
"He seems to be alright, Just out of it" Angela reassured. She summoned a stretcher. "You two take him to the infirmary." She said motioning to Charles and Fae.  
  
Charles and Fae were on their way towards the infirmary when they met up with the Professor's running towards the Great Hall.  
  
"Well then I guess I lost the pool...It wasn't Potter." Snape whispered a hint of amusement in his voice. Professor McGonagall gave him a glare.  
  
"Professor Rowan-Avalon told us to take him to Madam Pomfrey," Fae said her voice filled with worry for her friend's condition.  
  
"I will take him to the infirmary... Professor's, please make sure your students get to their house common rooms" Dumbledore said. All professors left except McGonagall. "And you two should please do the same." Fae nodded and was about to leave, wrapping her arm around Charles's.  
  
"No... I won't go." Charles said breaking free of Fae and gripping Taylor's hand. Dumbledore gave McGonagall a nod. She nodded in return and left. He fixed his intense blue gaze on Charles.  
  
"I realize you have a very special friendship, Charles—"  
  
"It's more than just a friendship."  
  
"—and so I will allow you to stay in the infirmary for a short while."  
  
Charles looked up at Dumbledore with tears in his eyes. "Thank you, sir." Fae gave Charles a reassuring hug before leaving.  
  
"Take good care of him..." She whispered into his ear. He nodded, tears finally spilling over.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
TBC  
  
Please excuse our delay in uploading these new chapters!! Slasher Fiend and I have been side tracked (AKA College Applications (slasher fiend) and College visits (yaoi girl) ) We promise to upload more often from now on!!!! Now remember 4 reviews for a new chapter!!!1 


End file.
